Call of Nature
by Waffle R. Dewey
Summary: Sebagai seorang Druid, Naruto selalu berusaha keras melindungi apa yang sudah seharusnya meski sekarang ia berada di tengah kecamuk perang antar negara. Lambat laun kebencian tumbuh dalam hatinya melihat manusia mulai mengabaikan kehidupan alam. Akan tetapi, suatu ketika ia bertemu Elf lain yang nyaris mengubah pandangannya—sebuah awal musim dingin yang begitu berarti/Final Update!
1. Dia yang Berselimut Salju

_**Naruto **__belongs to__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

Alternative Universe Fiction!Fantasy/Fairy Tale

**CALL OF NATURE**

Written by: Waffle R. Dewey

I. Dia yang Berselimut Salju

…

Suara gemuruh di tanah pertanda bahwa pasukan kuda sudah mulai melakukan pergerakan. Hari itu pihak kerajaan kembali melakukan pengumpulan bahan-bahan alam sebagai perbekalan maupun senjata. Kondisi kerajaaan Konoha yang sedang kritis di masa peperangan seperti ini perlu persenjataan ekstra dengan penyusunan strategi yang baik pula.

Sudah beberapa dekade sejak Konoha, Suna, Kumo, dan Kiri saling bertempur memperebutkan kekuasaan, sudah ribuan nyawa melayang di medan pertempuran, dan kini Konoha untuk sementara memimpin karena sudah menguasai Kiri melalui pertempuran samudera.

"Cepat, kumpulkan semuanya!" perintah Shikamaru, sang pemimpin sekaligus ahli strategi kerajaan Konoha.

Kali ini mereka sedang mengumpulkan _armor_ dan persenjataan rampasan hasil dari berperang melawan kerajaan Kiri. Separuh dari pasukan juga tengah bersiap untuk kembali pulang menuju kerajaan, dengan begitu pertahanan Konoha akan meningkat di kala darurat seperti ini.

"Chouji, bagaimana kondisi disana?" tanya Shikamaru pada seorang pria yang berada di kuda coklatnya sembari memerintah pengawal-pengawal.

"Sudah cukup kurasa. Setelah ini kita hanya tinggal mengumpulkan kayu-kayu dan aku rasa Konoha sendiri merupakan penyedia kayu terbesar. Kita akan memenangkan peperangan ini, hanya perlu menekan sedikit lagi," jawab Chouji.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan serahkan benteng kerajaan Kiri padamu. Aku akan kembali ke Konoha dan mengumpulkan sumber daya lainnya yang dibutuhkan. Tinggal beberapa serangan dan tekanan lagi kita akan menang 'kan?" Shikamaru menendang kecil perut kudanya membuat hewan itu mengangkat kaki depannya dan meringkik keras, ia pun berlari menuju kapal kerajaan Konoha yang berada di pesisir pantai.

Tiga dari lima kapal besar kerajaan Konoha berlayar pulang dalam naungan hawa dingin menusuk. Kini mereka hampir tiba di penghujung musim gugur dan suasana yang cukup berat untuk para prajurit garis depan melakukan pertempuran. Di dalam kargo kapal masih ribut seperti biasa karena para penombak saling bantu menyusun rapi seluruh sumber daya yang mereka dapat di kerajaan Kiri. Para pemanah bersiaga di atas kapal dan membantu kru menarik kembang layar.

Perjalanan berlangsung lambat karena air yang seolah memadat, tetapi kurang dari tiga hari mereka sudah tiba di pesisir pantai Konoha. Riuh prajurit saling bahu-membahu membawa perbekalan dan persenjataan hasil rampasan mereka ke gudang dalam benteng. Sementara Shikamaru memerhatikan peta bersama beberapa prajurit lain, menentukan daerah pengumpulan sumber daya lagi terutama kayu-kayu.

"Kita bisa dapatkan banyak disana. Tapi kalau kita memanfaatkan bagian dari sebelah sini kemungkinan besar kita akan menang. Hutan terlarang penyedia kayu terbesar untuk saat ini, jadi aku perlu sekurang-kurangnya lima ratus penebang untuk dikirim," terang Shikamaru sementara ketiga prajurit lain saling berpandangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu.

"Kami tidak bermaksud menentang perintah anda, tuan. Hanya saja, kayu-kayu di hutan terlarang tidak bisa diambil dengan mudah," jawab prajurit pertama.

"Hutannya … hidup," celoteh prajurit kedua.

"Hidup? Maksudmu hutan itu bergerak? Saling berbicara satu sama lain?" tanya Shikamaru beruntun.

"Penduduk sekitar mengatakan hal itu, karena itulah namanya hutan terlarang," sahut prajurit ketiga.

"Aku tidak punya waktu memperdebatkan dongeng rakyat. Saat aku perintahkan kau kesana maka kesanalah kau akan pergi!" teriak Shikamaru dan membuat prajurit-prajurit itu gentar.

"_Mendokusei ne_. Sudahlah, perintahkan semua yang kuminta untuk segera bergerak ke hutan terlarang," lanjut Shikamaru sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa _migrain_.

Perlu waktu setidaknya satu jam tapi akhirnya seluruh prajurit dan penebang berhasil disiapkan. Saat semuanya bergerak bumi seolah bergoncang dan tanah bergetar bersorak berhamburan. Seluruh prajurit mempercepat langkahnya, melewati pedesaan dekat hutan terlarang. Para orang tua menyuruh anak-anaknya bergegas masuk ke rumah dan mereka semua bersembunyi hingga prajurit-prajurit itu selesai melintas lewat desa kecil mereka. Kini Shikamaru dihadapkan pada hamparan kayu-kayu besar di area yang sangat luas, dari timur ke barat hanyalah hutan sejauh mata memandang.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Mulai pekerjaannya!" teriak Shikamaru pada seluruh penebang yang ragu-ragu mendekat lebih jauh.

Dengan ancaman dari ribuan prajurit, para penebang pun maju menuju hutan terlarang. Sayang belum sempat mereka menyentuh satu saja batang dari hutan itu, ratusan dahan sudah bergerak mencengkram lalu menyingkirkan mereka. Shikamaru terus mengancam dan para penebang pun menyerang lebih brutal, namun seluruh bagian hutan seolah hidup dan menghantam orang yang mencoba memotong tubuh mereka. Ratusan prajurit gelombang pertama maju menyerang masuk ke dalam hutan namun hanya gemuruh teriakan yang terdengar dan kuda-kuda yang kemudian berlarian keluar. Penunggangnya hilang bak ditelan kabut kematian.

Melihat gambaran ngeri itu, ratusan penebang berlarian pergi sejauh mungkin dari hutan terlarang. Kuda Shikamaru berubah liar dan mengangkat kedua kaki depannya saat suasana memburuk. Shikamaru berusaha keras mengendalikan keadaan namun para prajuritnya sendiri sudah hancur lebur mentalnya melihat teman-teman mereka dengan begitu mudahnya dikalahkan dalam tebalnya hutan terlarang.

"Jangan takut, gunakan ketapelnya! Tembakkan semua batu-batu! Jika hutan itu tak bisa ditebang maka kita bisa menghancurkannya lebih dulu," perintah Shikamaru.

Ratusan batu-batu raksasa pun ditembakkan oleh puluhan ketapel raksasa, namun batu-batu itu dengan mudahnya ditangkap pepohonan dan dilemparkan kembali sehingga para prajurit hancur berhamburan, dengan mudah terlempar ke udara seolah tubuh mereka terbuat dari kapas saja. Pasukan semakin kalang kabut dan Shikamaru pun akhirnya memerintahkan untuk mundur, benar-benar suatu kawasan yang ganas pikir pria itu. Kali pertama baginya saat pengumpulan sumber daya bisa sesulit dan separah ini.

Akhirnya suasana kembali sunyi senyap, tanah kembali tenang bahkan suara angin kini bisa terdengar dengan jelas, pepohonan hutan terlarang pun berubah tenang dan berhenti bergerak. Sebenarnya hutan ini adalah hutan biasa, tidak memiliki kehidupan sekompleks kehidupan manusia. Hanya saja ada seseorang yang selalu menjaganya, menjaga lestari tumbuhnya hutan ini dari kedalaman hutan.

Ia yang sedari tadi bergelantungan di pepohonan jatuh ke tanah karena kehabisan stamina, pria itu mengatur nafasnya karena serangan-serangan tadi rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Meski kehidupannya sebagai Elf tapi kalau mendapat serangan sekuat itu ia pun bisa terluka. Druid muda itu tak bisa menggerakkan lagi tubuhnya, ujung-ujung jarinya pun terasa kaku. Iris biru safir miliknya menatap kosong, memikirkan mengapa manusia tak pernah memikirkan perasaan alam? Mengapa manusia selalu berperang satu sama lain? Hingga akhirnya pikiran-pikiran itu membawanya dalam lelap.

Kumpulan awan keperak-perakan mulai menutupi seluruh daerah dan menghujaninya dengan salju putih nan dingin. Anak-anak keluar dan saling bermain saat tumpukan salju mulai meninggi, begitupula dengan orang tua yang keluar rumah menikmati pemandangan indah itu. Salju menghujani seluruh Konoha termasuk hutan terlarang sendiri, benda-benda putih itu mendarat dan menempel di dahan-dahan pohon besar itu, beberapa yang lain menghujani tubuh peri hutan itu hingga hampir menguburnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, bangun dari lelapnya yang kelihatannya cukup lama. Bola matanya bergerak pelan melihat sekitarnya, memerhatikan salju memenuhi seluruh tempat itu.

"Siapa … disana?" ucap peri hutan itu lemah.

Merasa keberadaannya telah disadari ia bersembunyi sebentar, jemarinya menggenggam—ia tak ingin bersembunyi selamanya, ia ingin menghampiri dan menolong peri hutan itu. Lalu gadis itu pun memberanikan diri keluar, muncul ke hadapan peri muda itu. Pakaiannya putih bersih tanpa corak apapun, rambutnya pendek sebahu, jubahnya panjang tergerai bagaikan kimono, gadis itu berjalan tanpa alas kaki mendekat ke arah peri hutan yang ia tuju.

Ia duduk, membelai kepala peri hutan itu kemudian memangkunya, lalu ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada mulut sang peri hutan. Pria itu membuka pelan mulutnya dan sesaat sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan setetes cahaya bagaikan embun berpindah dari mulut sang gadis masuk dalam mulut pria itu. Pria itu batuk beberapa kali saat ia sudah bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya lagi dengan sempurna, sementara gadis itu beringsut mundur sedikit menjauh.

"Terima kasih, tapi … siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya.

"Hinata … namaku … n-namaku Hinata. A-Aku peri musim," jawab gadis itu sedikit takut.

"Aku Naruto. Aku Elf penjaga hutan ini," ucap pria berambut pirang itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal," sahut Hinata yang kemudian menyambut tangan Naruto walaupun masih sedikit takut.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat peri musim memunculkan diri. Apa kau sedikit berbeda dengan bangsa Elf lainnya?" tanya Naruto.

"U-Um … memang peri musim berbeda dengan bangsa Elf lain. Kami hanya diberikan kesempatan untuk memunculkan diri satu kali setiap seratus tahun. Jadi … kami tidak akan memunculkan diri kalau tidak perlu," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Begitu. Lalu apa keperluanmu sampai kau bersedia muncul, Hinata?" tanya Naruto penasaran dan membuat wajah gadis itu sedikit bersemu merah.

"A-Aku melihatmu terbaring di tengah salju. Aku hanya takut kalau … sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu," jawab Hinata setelah agak lama terdiam.

Naruto menunduk mencerna setiap perkataan Hinata. Jadi, gadis itu bersedia memunculkan diri karena mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Entah tidak tergambar betapa banyak rasa terima kasih yang harus ia sampaikan atas pengorbanan Hinata, karena setelah ini Hinata takkan bisa lagi memunculkan diri sampai abad berikutnya. Perasaan canggung merayapi diam mereka, salju masih terus berjatuhan dan hawa memang cukup dingin terutama untuk Naruto.

Mata safirnya memandang bola mata ametis milik gadis itu. Tidak pernah terbayangkan baginya kalau peri musim secantik ini, memang bangsa Elf dianugerahi dengan paras yang baik tetapi makhluk di depannya seolah-olah bukanlah bagian dari bangsa Elf. Kulitnya yang begitu putih, tatapan matanya yang seolah merasuk dalam palung jiwa, goresan bibirnya, seluruhnya benar-benar proporsi yang sempurna.

"Eh Jadi … berapa lama kau bisa memunculkan diri?" tanya Naruto membuka kembali pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada aturan yang jelas mengenai waktu kemunculanku di dunia. Tetapi setahuku satu musim bisa mencapai tiga bulan 'kan?" jawab Hinata agak lama.

"Tiga bulan ya." Naruto menunduk, ingin rasanya ia berlama-lama lagi dengannya, walaupun mereka belum terlalu mengenal.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kini Hinata yang balik bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hutan ini … adalah tempat tinggal kami para Druid. Aku dan keluargaku menjaganya sejak waktu bumi muda, dan kini hingga tersisa diriku seorang. Dari tahun ke tahun manusia memulai perang antara sesamanya, mereka merusak dunia dan tidak lagi menghargai alam. Dari tahun ke tahun pula aku selalu melindungi bagian dari alam yang tersisa, hingga kini hanya hutan ini yang aku punya," terang Naruto panjang lebar sebelum akhirnya tertunduk sedih.

Mendengar cerita Naruto, Hinata pun memberanikan diri mendekat. Sekarang ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Naruto bukanlah makhluk jahat. Naruto melindungi hutannya dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa sampai-sampai ia nyaris kehilangan intisari kehidupannya sebagai bangsa Elf. Hinata mendekat dan duduk bersimpuh di dekat Naruto, pelan tapi pasti gadis itu memberanikan diri membelai kepala pirang pria itu dan memeluknya lalu menjatuhkannya di pangkuannya. Naruto agak kaget dengan sikap Hinata tapi perlakuan gadis itu memberikannya ketenangan walaupun hanya sesaat ini.

"Manusia takkan pernah berhenti … 'kan? Meskipun mereka memiliki segunung emas mereka akan tetap berburu harta, meskipun mereka memiliki kekuasaan mereka akan tetap mencari jajahan, mereka terobsesi dengan nafsu akan dunia ini. Semua hal itu membuatku membenci manusia," gumam Naruto.

"Tidak semua manusia begitu. Dalam hati mereka ada kebaikan, bahkan jauh dalam hati mereka semua … mereka mencintai alam ini," terang Hinata lembut sambil terus mengusap rambut Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi lebih jauh. Saat Hinata mengatakannya entah kenapa ia mulai meragukan kebenciannya pada manusia, gadis itu berhasil menggerakkan hatinya dan nyaris mengubah pandangannya untuk sesaat. Meski begitu, ia masih tak bisa memaafkan manusia-manusia yang menyerang hutannya untuk dijadikan alat-alat perang.

"Menyakiti perasaan memanglah mudah tapi sebenarnya lebih mudah memaafkan. Karena itu kau harus bisa memaafkan mereka Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata lembut.

"Aku akan mencoba. Meskipun jauh di dalam hatiku aku tak bisa tapi aku akan mencoba," sahut Naruto lemah dan pria itu pun kembali terlelap dalam pangkuan Hinata.

Tenang dalam kegelapan, hanyut bersama dentuman arus waktu.

Hembusan angin dingin menerpa hujan salju yang kian melebat, menumpuk di tubuh kedua peri itu. Kristal putih itu bertaburan di sekujur tubuh Naruto dan membuat pria itu kedinginan, namun ia masih berusaha mengatup matanya—memaksa untuk tetap tidur.

Druid muda itu menggeliat sebelum akhirnya bangun karena lama-kelamaan tidak nyenyak juga, ia bergegas membersihkan tubuhnya dari salju. Dilihatnya Hinata menutup rapat matanya, ternyata sedari tadi gadis Elf itu juga ikut tertidur bersamanya.

Naruto tersenyum, ia pun memutuskan untuk memindahkan tubuh gadis itu—membawa peri musim itu ke rumahnya. Naruto menyelipkan tangannya diantara lipatan lutut Hinata dan menggendongnya, mereka berjalan menuju pohon besar di tengah hutan terlarang.

Cukup lama, terutama lagi saat harus melewati medan yang sulit, sisi hutan asli benar-benar liar namun keindahannya sangatlah natural. Setiap batang dan dahan pohon tidak tertata, tumbuh ke arah mana mereka ingin tumbuh, berikut lumut yang menempel di beberapa bagian batang akarnya. Sampai akhirnya keduanya tiba di tempat tujuan—pohon besar dengan sumur kecil yang jernih di depannya dimana airnya mengalir melalui celah-celah bebatuan hutan.

Druid muda itu masuk ke dalam pohon melalui bagian bawah akarnya. Mereka tiba di satu ruangan kecil yang hanya memuat satu kamar dan satu ruang tamu sederhana. Di dalam sini rasanya lebih hangat ketimbang di luar sana. Naruto pun menaruh tubuh Hinata di ranjangnya yang terbuat dari kayu dan rumput yang diikat jadi satu, berlapis daun besar sebagai spreinya yang lembut. Gadis itu menggeliat nyaman di pembaringannya membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia pun mengangkat sebagian pakaian Hinata yang menjulur di lantai ikut naik ke atas ranjang.

Lama waktu berlalu, Naruto hanya duduk melamun memandangi hawa salju yang masuk lewat celah pintunya. Memang ini hanyalah rumah sederhana yang nyaris semuanya terbentuk secara alami, terkecuali penataan kamar, perabot, dan ruang tamu ini hasil buatan Naruto sehingga wajar kalau pintunya saja tidak menutup sempurna. Terdengar langkah seseorang dari dalam kamar, keluar menuju tempat Naruto sekarang. Hinata mengucek matanya beberapa kali dan menguap kecil sehingga pipi _chubby_ miliknya menggelembung—membuat Naruto tersenyum lucu.

"E-Eto … t-terima kasih sudah meminjami tempat istirahat," balas Hinata pelan.

"Apa kau merasa kurang nyaman?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian menyeruput teh herbal miliknya.

"Tidak kok, disini sangat nyaman hanya saja aku lebih terbiasa dengan hawa yang dingin," jawab gadis itu yang kemudian duduk di depan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau … kita keluar sekarang? Mungkin kau akan lebih nyaman jika dekat salju." Naruto berdiri dan membuka pintu rumahnya kemudian berjalan beriringan keluar bersama Hinata.

Salju sudah memenuhi hampir seluruh bagian hutan di malam itu. Hinata menatap senang tumpukan-tumpukan benda putih itu dan kristalnya yang masih berjatuhan. Naruto tersenyum tipis, dingin—sampai hawa nafasnya pun bisa ia lihat, meski begitu ia senang melihat kegembiraan gadis Elf itu. Hinata berlari kesana kemari menikmati salju yang menghujaninya sembari tertawa kecil, sikap yang benar-benar kekanak-kanakan namun menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Kunang-kunang bermunculan di kala gerimis salju, beterbangan mendekat ke arah Hinata dan membuat Elf itu kagum. Naruto terhenyak, memandangi betapa indahnya Elf di depannya, setiap ekspresi yang digambarkan gadis itu terekam jelas dalam pikirannya, entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dalam dadanya—ia senang, ia benar-benar senang bahkan mungkin bahagia melampaui apapun, hingga akhirnya Naruto memalingkan wajahnya tersadar dari lamunannya—ia menutup hidungnya yang memerah, malu menemukan dirinya sendiri memandangi Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata yang kemudian mendekat.

"Tidak … aku hanya kedinginan," kilah Naruto dan Hinata memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Naruto-kun, apa kamu tidak suka dingin? Lalu apa yang kamu suka?" Gadis itu mendekatkan lagi wajahnya dan membuat pria itu berpaling, menatap ke arah lain.

"Ini tidak seperti aku membencinya … terlalu dingin ataupun terlalu panas itu menimbulkan rasa yang tidak nyaman. Kalau pertanyaanmu seperti itu aku rasa aku akan menjawab perasaan seperti … sejuk dan hangat," jawab Naruto.

"Sejuk dan hangat?" Hinata mundur sedikit, mencoba memikirkan kata-kata Naruto. "Perasaan seperti apa itu?"

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Hinata, wajah polos gadis itu semakin membuat pertanyaannya benar-benar menggelitik. Hinata bingung mendapati sikap Naruto, memangnya salah ia menanyakan hal itu? Sebagai peri musim salju jelas ia tidak merasakan hal apapun selain perasaan dingin, tapi Naruto yang berhenti tertawa kelihatannya sudah sedikit mengerti mengapa ia bertanya seperti itu. Peri muda itu pun mendekat, lebih dekat lagi sampai nyaris tak ada jarak lagi antara mereka berdua.

SRHH

Naruto pun memeluk gadis Elf itu, membuatnya terbelalak untuk sesaat. Ia takut, ia benar-benar takut, meski gadis itu memiliki keberanian untuk menyentuh bahkan memeluk sesuatu tetapi ia benar-benar takut saat ada yang melakukan sesuatu hal lebih dari sekedar sentuhan padanya. Meski begitu dalam hatinya, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, perasaan itu membuatnya tenang sampai ia lupa kalau mereka sedang bermandikan hujan salju. Selama beberapa menit ia lupa hawa dingin yang menyapa tubuh mereka, digantikan perasaan aneh yang membuat tubuhnya berdesir.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Itulah hangat … panas namun tidak terlalu panas," jawab Naruto singkat.

Hinata menenggelamkan mulutnya di bahu Naruto. Benar, jika rasanya menggigil itu dingin dan jika rasanya seperti melepuh itu panas … lalu jika panas namun tidak terlalu panas itu namanya hangat. Hangat benar-benar cocok jika dipadukan dengan dingin, hangat terasa nyaman setelah kau merasakan dingin. Hinata meneteskan air matanya, ia menangis dan membuat Naruto terkejut sehingga melepas pelukannya.

"K-Kenapa?" tanya pria itu khawatir.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan apapun. Selama ini aku hanya bisa memandangi semuanya dari batas dunia yang gelap dan sepi. Aku benar-benar bahagia, aku tak menyesal muncul ke dunia ini, dan aku bersyukur … bisa bertemu denganmu," terang gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terdiam memandangi sorot kebahagiaan Hinata, untuk beberapa saat detik-detik yang ia lalui terasa sangat lama, dan ia pun memberanikan diri memegang kedua tangan gadis itu, mendekap setiap jemarinya lalu menatap jauh ke ametisnya, "Tinggallah bersamaku! Aku tahu … aku tahu kita tidak punya hubungan apapun, aku tahu ini bukanlah hal yang benar, tapi kumohon tinggallah bersamaku selama mungkin … selama yang kau bisa!"

Gadis Elf itu terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum mengangguk dan membuat goresan bahagia tersirat dari wajah Naruto. Hingga tengah malam tiba keduanya masih bermain di bawah naungan butiran-butiran salju.

…

…

**To Be Continue**

**A/N:** Sebenarnya author sendiri kurang terlalu paham sosok makhluk apa Druid itu. Tapi melihat kepribadiannya yang berkaitan erat dengan alam author langsung mengangkatnya sebagai bagian bangsa Elf juga.

Well, terima kasih buat para _reader_ & _fanficcer_ yang berkenan hadir ke fiksi ini, harap tinggalkan masukan atau sekurang-kurangnya kesannya yaa—

—karena satu apresiasi anda, sangat berharga bagi saya :)


	2. Sepisis Perasaan

_**Naruto **__belongs to__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

Alternative Universe Fiction!Fantasy/Fairy Tale

**CALL OF NATURE**

Written by: Waffle R. Dewey

II. Sepisis Perasaan

…

Deburan angin yang deras di kala malam berhenti saat fajar menyingsing. Kumpulan embun tertahan menjadi palung-palung es yang bergantungan di pepohonan, suasana beku bersamaan dengan sedikit kehangatan mentari memberi perasaan tersendiri bagi pagi yang baru.

Hinata menyeruput teh herbal dingin yang disuguhkan oleh Naruto. Perasaan damai dari alam mengalir membasahi kerongkongannya, tak tertahan hembusan nafas lega pun keluar disertai senyuman sukacita.

Dua bulan sudah ia tinggal bersama Naruto dan banyak hal yang sudah pria itu ajarkan padanya. Hewan, tumbuhan, mereka satu kesatuan—bagian dari alam yang harus terus dilindungi dan dijaga keberlangsungan hidupnya. Hinata tersenyum kecil mengingat betapa damainya kehidupan Naruto selama ini, betapa damai kehidupan yang diberikan oleh alam jika dijaga dengan baik.

Naruto memakai bajunya yang terbuat dari serat kulit kayu juga dedaunan sebelum akhirnya keluar kamar. Berhubung hanya ada satu kamar, Naruto dan Hinata terpaksa bergantian memakainya untuk keperluan mereka, di kala malam pun Naruto selalu tidur di ruang tamunya—namun tak ada keluh kesah sedikitpun terlontar dari mulut peri hutan itu, malah ia senang Hinata bersedia tinggal bersamanya.

"Hari ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata dengan cukup bersemangat.

"Hari ini aku mau memeriksa keadaan keluarga berang-berang terlebih dahulu. Menjelang penghujung musim dingin seperti ini adalah masa dimana mereka biasa mengalami krisis makanan. Kalau kau tak keberatan apa kau mau membantu mengumpulkan sedikit persediaan untuk mereka?" tawar Naruto dan gadis Elf itu pun mengangguk senang.

Keduanya berjalan jauh menuju kawasan bagian selatan. Hinata tak bisa berlari dikarenakan pakaiannya sehingga Naruto berbaik hati berjalan mengimbanginya. Lama-kelamaan mereka pun tiba di sebuah kubah yang cukup sederhana, terbuat dari tumpukan kayu dan tanah. Dari dalamnya terlihat dua berang-berang yang kemudian keluar menyambut kedatangan Naruto. Naruto menyapa mereka seolah berbicara pada keduanya kemudian Naruto pun mengajak Hinata keluar dari hutan terlarang menuju sungai yang berada di dekat lembah.

"Baiklah. Kau pegang tempat ikan ini dan bantu aku mengumpulkannya ya!" pinta Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk beberapa kali.

Naruto menyingsing kedua lengan bajunya. Matanya dengan jeli melihat satu dua ekor ikan melintas dibawah es yang dipijaknya—

STASHH

Naruto mengendalikan akar tumbuhan untuk menusuk secara tiba-tiba, menembus lapisan es, dan menghentikan pergerakan ikannya seketika, berikutnya ikan-ikan itu ia tarik dan lemparkan ke dalam wadah yang dipegang Hinata. Lambat laun banyak ikan terkumpul hingga wadah itu terasa berat sekali. Naruto pun akhirnya membaginya dengan dua wadah agar beban bawaan Hinata berkurang dan mereka pun kembali ke rumah keluarga berang-berang mengantar persediaannya.

"Melelahkan ya." Naruto tersenyum di tengah salju yang berjatuhan, membuat Hinata menunduk sedih.

"Tapi … aku tidak banyak membantu," sesal Hinata dan Naruto pun mendekat sembari mengelus-elus puncak kepala peri musim itu.

"Kau cukup membantu. Kau sudah bekerja keras membawa makanannya, ingat?" hibur Naruto.

Tetapi di tengah semua kebahagiaan itu tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh berlutut, beruntung Hinata sempat menangkap sebagian tubuhnya—membantu pria itu.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, "Kelihatannya garis pelindung utama bereaksi pada sesuatu."

Naruto bergegas berlari meninggalkan Hinata tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun lagi. Ia berlari dengan cepat menembus lebat hutan, melompat dari dahan ke dahan, sebelum akhirnya tiba di bagian utara hutan terlarang. Tak kepalang tanggung, kali ini ada ribuan penebang pohon dan beberapa sudah berhasil mengangkut kayu-kayu hasil tebang mereka.

Naruto dengan cepat merentangkan tangannya, akar dan sulur tumbuhan melilit sekujur tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia bisa merasakan setiap tubuhnya terproyeksi kembali. Seluruh pepohonan yang tersisa di garis batas utama kembali hidup dan menghancurkan setiap penebang yang ada di dekatnya. Penebang-penebang yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam hutan segera dilahap oleh akar-akar tanaman dan menghilang tanpa bekas, dalam sekali serangan sudah nyaris dua ratus lebih manusia berhasil Naruto singkirkan.

Kali ini Shikamaru kembali mengeluarkan ketapelnya dan memerintahkan untuk menembakkan karung-karung sebagai pelurunya tepat menuju hutan. Pepohonan itu bergerak menangkapnya namun beberapa dari karung itu tidak dapat ditangkap sempurna sehingga pecah, cairan liquid di dalamnya tumpah berserakan dan mengeluarkan bau-bau menusuk. Naruto terbelalak dan memuntahkan darah, membuat hutan meraung beberapa kali. Para prajurit yang mendengarnya sedikit gentar namun Shikamaru dengan keras memerintahkan mereka agar tetap diam.

"Racun? Kalian manusia … su—dah … keterlaluan!" ucap Naruto sambil terus menahan sakit di dadanya.

"Rrrraaaahhh!" teriak hutan-hutan itu lebih keras hingga sampai ke penjuru prajurit barisan belakang.

Kali ini sulur-sulur dari akar memanjang keluar dari bawah tanah dan menghancurkan ketapel-ketapel itu. Satu sentakan lagi dan membuat seluruh prajurit kalang kabut, kini akar-akar itu memegang sisa kayu ketapel raksasa yang hancur tadi lalu memukul seluruh manusia di sekitarnya membabi buta. Semua kuda terangkat, berlari kencang mencoba memotong akar-akar itu dengan pedangnya, sayang akar lain malah menjerat dan mencekik mereka. Beberapa kali saja serangan brutal dari hutan membuat dua pertiga pasukan luluh lantah, Shikamaru pun memutuskan untuk mundur kembali ke kerajaan namun sayang setengah dari pasukannya yang mundur mengikutinya juga tidak selamat dari amukan hutan. Kini hanya beberapa ratus yang kembali dan ini lebih parah ketimbang perang menghadapi kerajaan Kiri.

Sulur-sulur akar kembali masuk jauh ke dalam tanah. Amukannya mereda berikut keadaan hutan yang kembali tenang. Juluran-juluran sulur dan akar yang melilit tubuhnya melemas dan Naruto pun jatuh terhempas ke tanah. Kulitnya memucat, tatapan matanya memudar, dan ia nyaris tak bisa mengatur nafasnya lagi. Druid muda itu meregang—sekarat dengan racun yang memenuhi seluruh darah dalam tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku. A—ku tidak bisa … melindungi kalian lagi," kata Naruto sambil meneteskan air mata melihat ranting-ranting pohon yang menaunginya.

Di sisi lain, sang peri musim tengah mempercepat langkahnya, namun ia lambat meski kelihatannya seperti sedang berlari. Manik ametisnya menjelajah sekitar sampai penjuru hutan namun ia tak bisa menemukan Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengapa Naruto meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa ada alasan yang jelas? Dan di tengah pencariannya akan semua jawaban itu ia menemukan tubuh Druid muda tersebut—tergeletak tak berdaya dan nyaris terkubur kristal salju.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak gadis Elf itu khawatir.

Sang peri musim pun bergegas menghambur menuju Druid muda itu, dilihatnya kondisi Naruto berada di ambang maut karena kerap kali memuntahkan darah. Hinata yang baru menyadari penyebab ketidaknormalan ini bergegas mengambil tindak cepat—ia mendinginkan setiap desir darah di tubuh Naruto hingga gerak darah tersebut melambat, ini metode yang berbahaya karena jika darah Naruto benar-benar berhenti karena beku maka Druid muda itu akan langsung mati, namun ini berguna untuk menghambat pergerakan racunnya menuju jantung Naruto. Beruntung Hinata cukup cekatan mengontrol pergerakannya agar terhindar dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Naruto-kun … dengarkan aku! Tubuhmu dipenuhi racun dan aku harus segera mengeluarkannya, karena itu kumohon bertahanlah!" bisik Hinata.

Gadis itu pun memulai operasinya. Cepat namun dilakukan dengan telaten, ia mengendalikan hawa dingin dalam tubuh pria itu—mengontrol arus darahnya. Perlahan ia menggunakan instingnya untuk memilah racun dari darah dan mengumpulkannya dalam satu titik, proses berjalan lambat karena Hinata harus berhati-hati dalam memindahkan cairan racun yang dingin ini, meski begitu sebenarnya ini sudah memasuki kecepatan maksimal dalam tindak medis yang ia lakukan.

"Aku mulai," ucap Hinata yang kemudian membentuk sebuah pisau kecil dari es—sebagai peri musim ia juga memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi es di sekitarnya.

Tangannya sedikit bergetar karena jujur ia takut, ini pertama kalinya—setelah sekian lama ia baru dihadapkan dalam kondisi dimana ia harus menolong nyawa seseorang secara langsung. Hinata menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya sembari mengiris kulit dada Naruto. Ia mengangkat kumpulan kristal racun itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membuangnya.

Sekarang gadis itu kembali dihadapkan dalam kebingungan, setelah semua ini bagaimana cara ia menutup luka di tubuh Naruto? Hinata melirik sekitarnya, tak ada satupun bahan yang steril yang bisa dipakai untuk menutup luka, hanya ada batang-batang pohon, akar, serta kayu-kayu ranting tua.

"_Kami-sama_, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya gadis itu gelisah.

Hinata berpikir cepat. Tak ada waktu lagi maka ia pun mengambil tindakan kedua yakni memecah intisari kehidupannya sendiri. Hinata melepaskan aliran kehidupan itu sehingga mempercepat waktunya di dunia ini, rambutnya yang sebelumnya pendek tumbuh memanjang seolah sudah lewat beberapa tahun. Peri musim itu membuat sebuah jarum dari es, ia mengambil sehelai rambutnya yang panjang kemudian menjadikannya sebagai benang untuk menjahit luka Naruto. Beberapa menit berlalu pekerjaan Hinata pun selesai, ia menurunkan kendali kekuatannya dalam tubuh Naruto, dan akhirnya kondisi pria itu kembali stabil.

"Uhk … uhk uhk uakh …" Naruto memuntahkan sedikit darah karena arus cairan itu sempat terhambat dalam tubuhnya, "kau … menyelamatkanku—lagi."

"Naruto-kun, dalam tubuhmu masih terdapat sedikit sisa-sisa racun. Sebaiknya kita pulang dan mengistirahatkanmu agar kondisimu bisa membaik," saran Hinata yang kemudian membantu memapah pria itu.

Naruto melirik Hinata, entah kenapa terjadi sedikit perubahan pada gadis itu, namun yang lebih menyakitkan hatinya sekarang adalah keberadaannya yang selalu saja merepotkan Hinata. Harusnya ini kali kedua ia meninggalkan dunia ini, tetapi dengan Hinata yang berada di sisinya ia sudah berhasil menundanya lagi.

"Apa aku menjadi beban bagimu?" tanya Druid muda itu lemah.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Naruto-kun tidak pernah sekalipun memberatkanku. Aku sudah bilang 'kan kalau aku tidak pernah … sekalipun menyesali kemunculanku di dunia ini." Hinata sedikit meringis mengatakannya, membuat mata Naruto menatap tak percaya setiap bulir-bulir air mata bak mutiara mengalir membasahi pipi gadis Elf itu—ia menangis.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu aku harus mengatakan apa lagi tapi—terima … kasih …" Naruto memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

**&O&**

Dengan susah payah Hinata membawa Naruto kembali ke rumah, jerih payahnya terbayarkan—ia berhasil memindahkan Naruto sampai di tempat pembaringan sederhana itu. Hinata menatap sedih wajah pria yang terlihat kesakitan itu, merenung memikirkan apa yang dia bisa lakukan lagi karena teknik medis peri musim dingin yang paling buruk ketimbang tiga peri musim lainnya. Hinata keluar kamar, mengambil sebuah wadah kayu yang berada di ruang tamu, lalu keluar rumah menuju sumber air.

Sumur nan jernih itu telah beku sepenuhnya karena pengaruh suhu, namun dengan kekuatannya ia dapat dengan mudah melelehkan mangkuk tebal dari es itu—memecah kembali molekulnya menjadi air yang bahkan jauh lebih murni. Hinata mengambil air itu dengan wadah kayu yang dipegangnya, setelah setengah penuh ia mengangkatnya dan membawanya kembali ke kamar Naruto. Hinata membungkuk lalu merobek sedikit bagian bajunya, mencelupkannya dalam wadah itu, kemudian ia pun menggunakan kain basah tersebut untuk membersihkan bagian-bagian tubuh Naruto yang kotor.

Gadis Elf itu menghirup sedikit air dalam wadah kayu itu, mendiamkannya dalam mulutnya agak lama—ini adalah salah satu bentuk improvisasinya setelah berhasil mempelajari apa itu perasaan hangat. Hinata mendekatkan mulutnya ke depan wajah Naruto, sedikit membuka mulut pria itu, kemudian menuangkan air yang sudah ia hangatkan melalui kulumannya langsung ke mulut Naruto, hal ini berguna untuk mencegah hilangnya suhu tubuh secara berlebihan. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali sampai tubuh Naruto mulai menggigil yang artinya aktivitas syaraf tubuh pria itu sudah mulai membaik—menggigil salah satu usaha dari tubuh untuk menghangatkan diri.

"H-Hi … nata …" panggil Naruto dengan tatapan sayu.

"Aku disini. Naruto-kun, aku ada disini …" Hinata mendekat dan berlutut di samping Naruto, memandangi setiap lekuk garis wajah berlapis kulit tan itu.

"Bisakah, kau … berada di—sini … selama mungkin? Setidaknya … sampai keadaanku … kembali pulih," pinta pria itu.

"Tentu. Aku akan berada di sampingmu … selama mungkin … selama yang kubisa …" Hinata menjatuhkan dagunya di dekat wajah Naruto yang lemah, "aku akan terus berada di sampingmu."

Pria itu tersenyum bahagia, sebelum akhirnya hilang dalam lelap.

…

Ketika cahaya itu kembali memantul dalam kornea miliknya, pandangannya masih terasa samar. Kesadaran membimbingnya untuk bangkit, setengah berduduk karena kepalanya masih terasa berkunang-kunang. Pria berambut pirang itu memegang dahinya yang masih terasa sedikit sakit dan saat itu pula sepotong kain putih jatuh ke pangkuannya. Naruto mengambilnya dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah bagian dari pakaian Hinata. Dilihatnya gadis itu tidur beralaskan lipatan tangannya sendiri, Hinata tertidur di sampingnya—menemaninya selama ini.

Peri musim itu menggeliat saat menyadari tubuh di depannya bergerak, "Naruto-kun … kau sudah … sadar?"

"Maaf, lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu." Naruto tersenyum damai memandangi Hinata.

Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas—meregangkan tubuhnya. Naruto sendiri masih terdiam memandangi gadis Elf di depannya, ia melihat perubahan yang begitu nampak pada Hinata, rambutnya tergerai panjang dan begitu mempesona. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya dan pada akhirnya bertukar pandang dengan iris biru safir milik Druid muda itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau pasti lapar?" ucap Naruto yang kemudian mencoba berdiri dari pembaringannya.

"T-Tunggu, Naruto-kun!" tahan Hinata namun Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah lebih baik. Semua karena kau, Hinata. Maafkan keegoisanku … memaksamu untuk tinggal disini bersamaku, tapi kau boleh pergi … kapanpun kau mau kau boleh meninggalkanku sekarang." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan sedihnya dari gadis Elf di depannya, "ya setidaknya izinkan aku menjamu dirimu untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Apa-apaan itu?"

Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata memberinya ringisan, peri musim itu menatapnya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang Druid muda itu baru katakan.

"Setelah semua yang kulakukan … setelah semua yang kita lalui … kau mengusirku?" ucap gadis Elf itu sedikit terisak.

"Bukan seperti itu Hinata hanya saja …" Naruto bergegas menjatuhkan diri, berlutut di depan Hinata, dan memegang kedua pundak peri musim itu, "hanya saja ikatan kita berdua … ini semua terlalu rumit."

"Kau … kau yang membuat semuanya menjadi rumit." Gadis itu memalingkan tatapannya, "harusnya kau menyadari bagaimana caraku melihatmu, harusnya kau menyadarinya ketika aku mengatakan aku tak pernah menyesal muncul ke dunia ini, harusnya kau sadar ketika kau memintaku untuk bersamamu aku sudah memutuskan untuk memenuhinya. Sekarang … dan selama yang kubisa, Naruto-kun."

"Aku …" Naruto terdiam dan hanya bisa tenggelam dalam sepi, ia menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi gadis itu, saat kedua deru nafas mereka terasa begitu dekat baru perasaan keduanya mulai menenang.

Tak ada kata ataupun potongan frasa-frasa, mereka hanya menikmati sunyinya pagi bersama potongan-potongan sinar mentari yang masuk lewat celah-celan kecil atap mereka. Kini Naruto tak bisa memungkiri ia begitu jatuh hati pada gadis Elf itu, namun tenggorokannya tercekat—penggalan kata sebagai bentuk ungkapan tak bisa ia keluarkan, semua perasaan ini … semua ikatan ini … semua terasa begitu rumit. Tentang perasaannya maupun tentang perasaan Hinata begitu jelas namun tersimpan dalam kabut keraguan, keduanya saling jatuh hati namun ragu akan perasaan masing-masing pihak, ragu apakah perasaan mereka berbalas.

"Katakanlah sekali lagi … Naruto-kun! Aku akan memenuhinya," bisik Hinata tanpa membuka matanya.

"Tinggallah bersamaku! Aku tahu … aku tahu kita tidak punya hubungan apapun, aku tahu ini bukanlah hal yang benar, tapi kumohon tinggallah bersamaku selama mungkin … selama yang kau bisa!" bisik Naruto yang masih terpejam—memecah kesunyian.

Air mata menetes melewati dagunya, jatuh ke punggung jemarinya yang putih. Ia bahagia, ia benar-benar tak menyesalinya, suaranya sedikit tertahan namun ia menyetujui permintaan Naruto. Sandaran kepalanya melemah dan peri musim itu pun jatuh di pangkuan Naruto. Tak ada ikatan yang pasti, hanya satu tautan perasaan dalam harmoni, kejelasan dalam suatu kerumitan.

Sepisis perasaan unik yang tak bisa dimengerti.

…

…

**To Be Continue**

**A/N: **Bwahaha, jangan salahkan aku yang membiarkan keduanya tinggal bersama sementara hubungannya masih belum jelas. Well, disini sebenernya udah sama-sama _ehm_ cuman masih bimbang gitu laah. Dan berhubung mereka berdua sama-sama bukan manusia jadi aturan dunia manusia aku abaikan disini :P Ditambah lagi sifat Hinata yang dibikin agak kontradiksi biar ngga terlalu _mainstream_ … haha!

Yup, makasih udah mampir lagi ke ch ini. RnR yaa, minna :D


	3. Akhir yang Sebenarnya

_**Naruto **__belongs to__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

Alternative Universe Fiction!Fantasy/Fairy Tale

**CALL OF NATURE**

Written by: Waffle R. Dewey

III. Akhir yang Sebenarnya

…

Mereka berdua memulai kembali hari-hari yang baru, bersama-sama melestarikan kehidupan hutan yang mereka tinggali hingga penghujung musim dingin, itulah satu waktu dimana saat-saat kritis keduanya pun tiba.

Tanpa sadar Hinata memegang erat jemari Naruto begitupula dengan pria itu, keduanya memandangi horison di awal bulan baru sembari memejamkan mata, menghayati setiap detik yang mereka lalui sekarang.

"Aku siap," ucap Hinata agak berat sementara itu tak ada respon dari Naruto.

Angin semilir hadir bersama kehangatan yang mencapai hingga penjuru hutan, salju maupun es sudah lama mencair sepenuhnya menjadi air, bibit rumput maupun dedaunan mulai bermunculan—awal musim semi.

Gadis Elf itu menghirup nafas panjang, udara segar masuk memenuhi relung dadanya. Tak ada yang terjadi, setelah terdiam selama beberapa puluh menit tak ada yang terjadi. Naruto dan Hinata membuka matanya dan saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya tertawa senang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku masih disini. Naruto-kun, lihat aku masih disini!" ucap Hinata dengan riangnya.

"Hinata." Naruto menatap bahagia keberadaan Hinata yang tak terhapuskan meski musim telah berganti.

"Naruto-kun, aku bisa disini selama mungkin, aku bisa berada disini selamanya," lanjut Hinata.

"Syukurlah," balas Naruto singkat.

Karena terlalu senang gadis Elf itu sampai memeluk Druid muda di sampingnya. Lama keduanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya sadar apa yang mereka tengah lakukan. Naruto mendorong pelan kedua bahu Hinata dan gadis itu mendorong pelan dada Naruto. Keduanya saling mengalihkan pandang, menyembunyikan wajah masing-masing yang dibubuhi semburat merah.

"M-Maafkan aku … a-aku terbawa suasana," kata Hinata setelah mereka terdiam agak lama.

"Aku … juga sedikit terbawa … kurasa …" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya mengutuk betapa bodohnya sikapnya tadi.

"Tapi ada yang lebih penting sekarang, banyak yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu!" lanjut Naruto penuh semangat.

Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata dan membawanya kembali menuju hutan. Suasana disana sudah berubah telak dari sebelumnya, kini perjalanan mereka dinaungi dengan atap bibit dedaunan baru yang mulai tumbuh menghijau. Hinata menatap kagum mendapati perasaan hangat dan damai kini menyelimuti hutan. Beberapa hewan bangun dari hibernasi mereka, beberapa yang lain keluar dari sarang untuk memulai aktivitas baru, hewan-hewan seperti rusa, aneka ragam burung, bahkan hewan imut seperti kelinci tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk keluar menikmati awal musim semi.

"Indahnya." Hinata mengucap kagum pemandangan sekitarnya.

"Dalam beberapa minggu hutan ini akan kembali lebat seperti sediakala. Bagaimana, apa kau senang? Semua berkatmu yang membantuku sepanjang musim dingin," kata Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar.

Hinata maju satu langkah di depan Naruto. Ia masih tak percaya, benarkah semua bentuk kehidupan ini, semua udara segar dan kedamaian ini ada berkat bantuannya, semua rasa takjubnya membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil. Druid muda itu menggerakkan sedikit tangannya, mengendalikan unsur hara dalam tanah yang kemudian menyebabkan sebuah pohon berkembang pesat secara tiba-tiba, batang serta rantingnya tumbuh kuat memangku dedaunan yang tumbuh lebat, lalu dalam beberapa menit saja sebuah pohon besar terbentuk secara instan.

"Sebagai Druid kami diberikan kemampuan khusus yang disebut panggilan alam, dengan kekuatan ini kami bisa menjaga lestarinya hutan, pepohonan, selama berabad-abad—dari generasi ke generasi," ucap Naruto yang kemudian melangkah maju—berhenti tepat di samping gadis Elf itu.

"Namun, meski memiliki semua kemampuan itu, kami tak bisa terus-terusan menciptakan alam secara instan. Makhluk lain pun berperan penting akan keberlangsungan hidupnya," lanjut pria itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjaganya. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjaganya bersamamu!" kata Hinata yang kemudian memandang Naruto dengan senyuman semangat.

"Hehe … kau ini …" Naruto tertawa kecil dan kemudian berpaling kembali menatap pohon besar di depan mereka.

Sepanjang musim semi Hinata dan Naruto bekerja keras menjaga lestarinya hutan tempat tinggal mereka. Terkadang mereka memindahkan dan merawat kumpulan bunga-bunga kecil yang tumbuh di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, terkadang mereka membantu para binatang membangun sarang mereka, terkadang pula mereka membantu merawat hewan-hewan yang sakit atau terluka. Musim semi ini benar-benar indah terutama lagi … saat kedamaian kala itu juga ikut hadir dalam ikatan keduanya.

"Hahhh, menyenangkan sekali." Naruto menggeliat nyaman di kumpulan rumput itu.

"Umnn, benar. Apa ya rencana kita untuk besok, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang ikut berbaring di samping Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Terlalu damai sampai-sampai aku hanya ingin berbaring seharian menikmatinya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ne—Naruto-kun, kita tidak boleh malas-malasan," ucap Hinata yang kemudian menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Habisnya kau bekerja keras sekali." Naruto berbalik lalu mencubit kedua pipi _chubby _Hinata, "kau lupa kalau aku Druid hutan ini? Gara-gara kau, aku terlihat seolah tidak berguna samasekali."

"Thehehe …" Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil memejamkan matanya.

Mereka berbaring beratapkan dedaunan hutan yang lebat. Sedikit sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celahnya—memberi kehangatan dalam tidur keduanya, bersama angin semilir yang kemudian berhembus membawa aroma rerumputan dan menyegarkan suasana alam. Begitu indah, begitu tenang, begitu damai, sebuah momen yang takkan mudah dilupakan bagi siapapun yang berada di dalamnya.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa lelah … Naruto-kun."

"Siapapun akan lelah jika bekerja sekeras dirimu."

"Tidak tapi … aku benar-benar merasa lelah."

Naruto membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Hinata yang terlihat kesusahan mengatur nafasnya, wajah gadis Elf itu sudah sepenuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat. Naruto panik dan bergegas mengangkat Hinata, membawanya kembali ke rumah pohon mereka.

Naruto menjatuhkan Hinata di pembaringannya dengan pelan, kemudian pria itu pun bergegas mengambil wadah kayu dan mengisinya dengan air jernih. Naruto kembali ke dalam rumah, masuk ke kamarnya lalu mengompres Hinata menggunakan kain dari serat kayu miliknya. Hinata masih terlihat kepanasan dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk memercikkan air itu ke beberapa bagian tubuh sang peri musim. Dengan cepat air itu mengering di kulit putihnya lalu Naruto kembali mengulang pekerjaannya. Setelah beberapa waktu kesadaran Hinata pun mulai terkumpul, meskipun hanya sebatas membuka kembali pandangannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya kelelahan Naruto-kun," kata gadis itu dengan lemah, tatapannya samar-samar namun ia masih bisa sedikit melihat wajah Druid muda di depannya.

"Aku tahu kau tak terbiasa dengan semua ini. Jadi mulai sekarang sebaiknya kau tinggal di rumah saja, Hinata," saran Naruto.

"Tapi aku—"

"Aku takkan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu."

Hinata terdiam menatap raut wajah Naruto. Pria itu serius dengan semua yang ia katakan barusan. Rasanya ia akan baik-baik saja, ia percaya pada Naruto, ia percaya Druid muda itu akan melakukan apapun untuknya sama seperti ia yang akan melakukan apapun untuk pria itu.

"Kau sudah banyak membantuku, sekarang aku akan membalasnya. Kau akan membaik Hinata, aku janji!" ucap Naruto mencoba menyemangati Hinata.

"Terima kasih … Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum tulus memandangi Druid muda itu.

Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dengan raut wajah penuh ketulusan ia mengusapi bagian-bagian wajah Hinata dengan kain serat yang basah. Gadis Elf itu sendiri hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Rasa penuh perhatian dari Naruto membuatnya nyaris tak sanggup bertukar pandang dengan sang Druid muda tersebut.

"Hinata … kau ingat saat aku hampir mati karena keracunan. Maksudku … aku penasaran, dimana kau belajar teknik pengobatan?" tanya Naruto, memecah kesunyian.

"**Fearia**," jawab Hinata setelah terdiam agak lama, "aku berada di kota itu selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Fearia adalah tempat bangsa Elf dari berbagai penjuru dunia berkumpul. Fearia juga menjadi kota awal bagi kami para peri musim sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju batas dunia ini."

"Begitukah," sahut Naruto yang kemudian menaruh kain basah itu kembali di dahi Hinata.

"Fearia juga tempat … pernikahan bangsa Elf yang berbeda jenis."

Naruto terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Apakah Hinata sengaja mengatakannya? Apakah ini tanda bahwa Hinata ingin ia membawanya kesana? Entahlah, hanya saja Naruto terlampau ragu. Lagipula ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Hinata, akan tetapi kapan saat yang tepat itu datang? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bergaung dalam hati Naruto, kabut keraguan memenuhi benaknya—mengaburkan kembali perasaannya terhadap peri musim itu.

"B-Bagaimana Elf yang berbeda jenis bisa menikah … Hinata?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Hinata menatap sayu wajah Naruto yang seolah meragukan kata-katanya kemudia gadis Elf itu pun tersenyum tipis, "Elf salah satu makhluk yang istimewa … bukan tidak mungkin kita mengalami reinkarnasi menuju satu bentuk kehidupan yang baru."

"Oh," lanjut Naruto singkat.

Tak ada lagi dialog-dialog panjang dari Naruto ataupun Hinata hingga hari itu berakhir. Hari berganti minggu dan minggu berganti bulan, seiring waktu yang terus berjalan kondisi Hinata tak kunjung membaik. Menjelang pertengahan musim panas Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengubah struktur rumahnya, Druid muda itu menumbuhkan banyak pepohonan untuk meneduhkan sekitar rumahnya, ia juga memindahkan tempat tidur miliknya ke ruang tamu sementara Hinata tidur dalam bak penuh air di kamarnya—musim panas merupakan saat-saat terberat bagi Hinata juga Naruto yang harus bekerja ekstra.

SRSSSH

"Hahh … Nah bagaimana, sudah lebih baik?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja menambahkan air dalam bak Hinata.

"Um, sedikit lebih nyaman ketimbang sebelumnya," jawab gadis itu singkat. Ia tersenyum senang sembari memainkan kepingan-kepingan es dalam bak airnya, namun karena pengaruh musim kekuatannya lemah sehingga bongkah-bongkah kecil es buatannya tak jarang mencair seketika.

"A-Ano, Naruto-kun."

"Hm, apa masih ada yang kau perlukan?" tanya Druid muda itu ramah.

"A-Aku hanya … umn, bisakah kamu tidak memandangiku sementara waktu? Hanya saja, m-maksudku, ini sedikit … memalukan." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah, tak sanggup memandang wajah Naruto.

Naruto sedikit tersadar saat mendengar perkataan Hinata. Ia baru sadar peri musim itu tak terlalu bisa bergerak—hanya bisa istirahat dalam sebuah bak penuh air, terbaring hanya dengan mengenakan sebuah pakaian putih yang basah, dan juga … terlihat sangat menggoda.

Wajahnya yang begitu manis, lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang terlihat menggiurkan, rambutnya yang panjang tergerai mempesona, pria mana yang tahan jika dihadapkan dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

"M-Maafkan aku." Naruto pun bergegas keluar dari kamar itu.

Naruto menutup hidungnya yang sedikit memerah dengan punggung tangannya. Pria itu nyaris tak bisa bernafas. Benar-benar sial baginya, jika terlambat beberapa detik saja keluar dari tempat itu pasti ia sudah memaksa Hinata melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diri, menghapus bayangan Hinata yang baru saja terekam dalam pikirannya. Melindungi gadis Elf itu, tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padanya, jika tidak mengingat janji-janji itu ia pasti sudah menggila—memang sewaktu ia mengajak Hinata tinggal bersamanya sudah merupakan tindakan gila, meski begitu tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir untuk melakukan hal sejauh itu bersama Hinata.

"Berhenti! Jangan lagi!" gumam Naruto agak keras. Kenapa pikirannya semakin tidak bersahabat dengan Hinata? Memang wajar saja, ia seorang Druid muda normal yang masih memiliki ketertarikan pada lawan jenisnya, terutama lagi sosok peri musim itu tidaklah mudah untuk dilupakan.

"Sial … panas … sekali …" Naruto mengelap sedikit keringat di pipinya dengan bahunya.

Naruto menggeliat resah. Druid muda itu menatap langit sore—terlihat lebih teduh ketimbang siang hari, namun mengapa ia merasa sepanas ini? Naruto memandangi kedua telapak tangannya, kulitnya perlahan mengkerut, melepuh, dan mengelupas. Naruto terkejut, Elf muda itu baru saja menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Apa lagi yang kalian lakukan disaat seperti ini?" umpat Druid muda itu.

Memang seperti biasa, untuk melindungi hutannya ia memasang mantra di lingkar luar hutan yang disebut garis pelindung utama—ini berguna untuk mendeteksi ancaman yang datang dari luar hutan. Mantra ini terhubung dengan tubuhnya sebagai Druid, sehingga ia akan sedikit merasakan apa yang hutan di lingkar luar rasakan.

"Arkkhhh!" Naruto jatuh di tanah seketika, Elf muda itu berguling-guling, menggeliat tak karuan sembari berteriak kesakitan.

Dengan susah payah ia bangkit, meringis sembari menggigit bibirnya, dan berlari sesegera mungkin. Hingga kakinya terhenti tepat di tempat tujuan, terpaku—menatap tak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Api. Seluruh hutannya terbakar dari ujung timur hingga ujung barat. Mantra pelindung utama miliknya luluh lantah dan koneksi dengan tubuhnya pun terputus. Naruto maju beberapa langkah melihat pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi satu persatu jatuh karena terbakar habis, bola-bola api bak meteor terus meluncur masuk ke dalam hutannya, sementara Druid muda ini … tak bisa melakukan apapun—hanya jatuh memandang bumi.

Salah satu batu jatuh tepat di dekatnya, membakar sebagian bahu berikut wajahnya, akan tetapi itu tak menggerakkannya sedikit pun. Pada akhirnya kakinya bisa kembali menopang tubuhnya—bangkit, lalu berjalan terus menuju luar hutan.

Disana ditemuinya ratusan prajurit yang menggunakan ketapel untuk menembakkan bola-bola api ke hutan—tak dapat dipungkiri yang ia hadapi sekarang adalah sekumpulan manusia, mereka yang tak pernah bisa menghargai alam, mereka yang hanya bernafsu untuk kekuasaan, mereka yang berbuat kerusakan di muka bumi ini.

"Anda yakin dengan hal ini, tuan?" tanya salah seorang prajurit pada pemimpin kelompok—sang ahli strategi kerajaan, Shikamaru.

"Jika hutan itu tak bisa memberikan keuntungan untuk persediaan sumber daya kita, maka tanahnya masih bisa kita pergunakan untuk mendirikan benteng-benteng pertahanan. Aku tak perduli lagi … ratakan saja semuanya dengan tanah!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Tuanku, lihat! Ada seseorang disana," teriak salah seorang prajurit lain, menunjuk jauh pada objek di depan target tembak mereka.

Naruto tak lagi memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan yang prajurit itu lontarkan padanya. Ia hanya berusaha memfokuskan mantranya untuk mengendalikan bagian-bagian hutan, sayangnya semua usaha yang ia lakukan percuma. Apa yang tersisa hanyalah jiwa-jiwa yang sudah mati, kumpulan-kumpulan pohon itu hangus—jatuh dalam lahapan api. Akar-akar pohon yang Naruto kendalikan tak bisa lagi mencapai kumpulan prajurit itu, semuanya hangus menjadi abu.

"Tak bisa dipercaya."

"Dia … Elf."

"ELF!"

Ratusan panah pun berhamburan—melesat ke arah Naruto, semua prajurit itu bergerak spontan tanpa menunggu perintah dari Shikamaru lagi. Bukan pria itu tak mau memberi perintah, hanya saja ia dihadapkan pada satu pemandangan takjub, melihat seorang Elf berdiri di depannya. Shikamaru baru tersadar setelah para prajuritnya berteriak sembari melepaskan panah-panah, pria itu terbangun seketika dari lamunannya.

"H-Hentikan … hentikan kalian! Semuanya tahan tembakan kalian!" perintah Shikamaru lantang.

Pria itu bergegas meninggalkan kudanya, mencampakkan semua prajurit bawahannya, ia bergegas berlari menuju Naruto yang bersimbah darah—bukan hanya karena panah tapi juga karena luka bakar yang menghanguskan sebagian tubuhnya.

Keberadaan Shikamaru hilang ditutupi kobaran-kobaran api, para prajurit lain masih diam—bersiaga menunggu kembalinya sang pemimpin. Di sisi lain, Shikamaru terhenti—pria itu terdiam tepat di depan Naruto, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi jaraknya dengan Elf muda itu akan tertutup habis.

"Sekarang aku baru mengerti," ucap Shikamaru di tengah suara kobaran api dan suara pepohonan yang berjatuhan.

"Aku mengutukmu."

"Apa?" Pria berambut kuncir itu terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Elf di depannya.

"Dengan seluruh darahku, dagingku, bahkan jiwaku, aku mengutukmu … AKU MENGUTUKMU!" teriak Naruto lantang dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

Druid muda itu berdiri perlahan, berjalan kembali ke dalam hutan dan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih termanggu. Sedikit tertatih tapi Elf muda itu tetap melangkah sampai akhirnya jejaknya hilang bersama abu.

Shikamaru terdiam memandangi hilangnya Elf itu, ia berjalan kembali menuju pasukannya—ia menunduk menatap tak percaya bumi yang dipijaknya.

Melihat sang pemimpin keluar dengan tenang melewati kobaran api para prajurit pun bersorak sorai. Kemungkinan besar Shikamaru telah menghabisi Elf itu pikir mereka. Sementara sang ahli strategi sendiri diam seribu bahasa—tak begitu memperdulikan riuh suara yang mengelu-elukan dirinya.

"Bagus sekali, tuan. Kejayaan akan datang bagi mereka yang berhasil membunuh Elf. Kami yakin dibawah tuntunan anda kerajaan Konoha akan memenangkan peperangan ini."

"Tarik mundur semua pasukan!"

"A-Apa?" Para prajurit saling berpandangan saat mendengar perintah Shikamaru.

"Aku bilang tarik mundur semua pasukan!" teriak pria itu lagi dan menggentarkan semua orang yang mendengarnya.

"Siap, tuan!"

Seluruh ketapel ditarik mundur dari posisi awalnya, para prajurit berkumpul membentuk satu formasi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan medan tersebut. Akan tetapi, pergerakan mereka harus terhenti sejenak saat sebuah fenomena alam yang aneh muncul.

Salju. Kumpulan kristal putih itu tiba-tiba saja bertebaran, datang bersama kumpulan awan perak yang menutupi nyaris keseluruhan langit di tempat itu. Shikamaru termanggu mendapati fenomena alam yang tak biasa ini—di tengah musim panas seperti ini turun salju?

Shikamaru berbalik menatap kobaran api di kala senja itu mulai meredup. Nyalanya mulai terhapuskan oleh kumpulan salju yang terus berjatuhan. Hingga kini hanya sedikit cahaya yang berasal dari bara pohon sisa yang menerangi tempat itu.

Meski tak pernah melihat fenomena alam yang unik seperti ini, ia tak berniat berlama-lama di tempat tersebut—mengingat ia baru saja bertemu seorang Elf, fenomena ini tidak memberi percikan kagum sedikitpun di matanya. Shikamaru kemudian meneruskan menuntun seluruh prajuritnya kembali ke benteng kerajaan.

Sementara itu—

Naruto jatuh bersimpuh beratapkan hamparan bintang yang mulai bermunculan kala malam menjelang. Tak terasa Druid muda itu meneteskan air mata, terlampau sedih memikirkan ketidakbecusannya dalam pekerjaan ini. Seluruh kerja kerasnya selama beberapa dekade, seluruh kerja kerasnya bersama Hinata, hilang hanya dalam satu sapuan.

"Naru … Naruto-kun …" Peri musim itu dengan susah payah melangkah dan jatuh tersungkur tepat di belakang Naruto.

"Kamu … tidak apa-apa … 'kan?" tanya Hinata lagi, gadis Elf itu sedikit terisak karena jauh di dalam hatinya ia menyadari betapa hancurnya perasaan Naruto. Ia terus merayap, sebisa mungkin berusaha mendekat.

"Berhenti, Hinata! Cukup sampai disitu saja! Aku mohon … aku mohon padamu jangan kesini!" ringis Elf itu. Naruto tak ingin peri musim di belakangnya melonjak takut karena melihat wajahnya yang separuhnya habis terbakar.

Meski begitu Hinata tak mendengarkan ucapan Naruto. Sang peri musim terus merayap sebelum akhirnya memeluk pinggang sang Druid, berusaha dengan keras untuk bangkit dan berakhir dengan memeluk punggung Elf itu.

"Jangan tatap aku!" bisik Naruto lagi, sedikit tertahan.

"Tak apa, Naruto-kun. Kita sudah berusaha semampu kita," hibur Hinata sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi … hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya—menahan gejolak emosi itu, "lihat apa yang manusia lakukan! Lihat perbuatan orang-orang yang kau suruh aku untuk mempercayai mereka! Lihat semua ini, Hinata!"

"Manusia … takkan pernah berhenti," ucap Naruto lagi penuh dendam.

"Maafkanlah!"

Druid muda itu terkejut mendengar satu kata dari Hinata, sempat merasa tak yakin bahwa suara gadis itu baru saja menyusun satu frasa. Apakah Hinata baru saja menyuruhnya untuk memaafkan semua tindakan ini? Apakah Hinata baru saja mengatakan hal itu? Tidak, tidak mungkin, ia pasti sudah gila, pendengarannya pasti sudah rusak karena semua luka ini.

"Setelah semua yang mereka lakukan padamu … maafkanlah mereka, Naruto-kun!" balas Hinata berat, gadis Elf itu menangis di punggungnya dan akhirnya jatuh kembali ke tanah.

"H-Hinata? Hinata!" teriak Naruto yang bergegas berbalik dan memangku gadis Elf itu dalam pelukannya.

"Menghancurkan … memang selalu lebih mudah daripada—membangun, begitulah hidup … Naruto-kun. Akan tetapi … apa tindakan yang … kita ambil hari ini … selalu memiliki tujuan di kemudian hari … karena itulah jangan pernah menyesali semuanya … aku mohon padamu—maafkanlah mereka!" ucap Hinata lemah, gadis Elf itu memegang pipi Naruto yang terbakar sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Jangan bercanda, Hinata! Mengapa kau selalu saja memihak mereka?" balas Naruto agak keras, tetapi respon dari sang peri musim malah bertolak belakang dengan yang ia kira—Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar ocehannya.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan … kalau menyakiti perasaan memanglah mudah … tapi sebenarnya … jauh lebih mudah memaafkan. Atas semua yang te—lah mereka perbuat … aku memaafkan mereka … Naruto-kun." Hinata menatap tulus iris biru safir di depannya, "aku selalu memandangi mereka … dari batas dunia yang gelap dan sepi. Aku tahu bahwa dalam hati mereka … masih terdapat kebaikan, jauh lebih besar dari yang kau kira."

Naruto meringis, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gejolak hatinya masih bersikeras menolak semua ungkapan Hinata. "Aku tidak … bi—sa."

"Jangan buat dirimu … menyesali ini … Naruto-kun! Maafkanlah! Sete—lah … semua yang mereka lakukan padamu maafkanlah!" pinta gadis itu lagi lemah, sambil berurai air mata.

"Aku memaafkan mereka, Hinata!" teriak Naruto keras, tak tahan pria itu menangis bahkan meraung keras—rasanya sakit sekali, benar-benar sangat menyakitkan.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan Naruto … dan sekarang gadis itu bisa tenang. Memang, ini sudah saatnya ia harus pergi. Dengan kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya maka daya tahan tubuhnya di dunia ini pun ikut menurun, kondisinya diperparah dengan musim panas juga pembakaran hutan yang dilakukan prajurit-prajurit tadi. Ia sudah terlalu lama bertahan, ia sudah terlalu lama kuat, kini waktunya di dunia ini telah habis.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto-kun."

Tubuh gadis Elf itu hancur dalam pelukan Naruto, berubah menjadi sekumpulan kristal-kristal yang tersebar dimana-mana. Sang Druid tak bisa memproses kejadian apa yang barusan terjadi, akan tetapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya seluruh perasaan itu hancur lebur seketika. Matanya menatap sayu dan akhirnya ia pun ikut jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Pandangannya mulai kabur karena akhirnya tubuhnya mulai merespon seluruh luka fisik yang menderanya—Druid muda itu juga sudah tiba di ambang batas kehidupannya.

Kulitnya memucat, retak-retak, dan terkikis semilir angin. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa baginya baik harta ataupun jiwa, tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tetap tinggal di dunia ini.

Bersama jiwa yang rapuh tubuh Naruto pun hancur berkeping-keping, menjadi butiran-butiran tanah, dan lenyap dibawa hembusan angin.

**&O&**

Beberapa tahun berlalu semenjak pembakaran hutan terlarang. Tanahnya sedikit menghitam dan sisa-sisa pepohonan yang hangus dibiarkan berserakan begitu saja.

Meskipun ketersediaan lahan cukup besar, tidak ada satu pun benteng yang didirikan di kawasan tersebut, alasannya para pekerja terlampau takut dengan desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa kutukan melanda tempat itu.

Sementara itu, suasana kerajaan Konoha sendiri sedikit dihebohkan oleh sikap sang ahli strategi yang menyatakan mundur dari jabatannya sebagai prajurit—akan tetapi permintaannya tetap dikabulkan karena mereka sudah berada di akhir masa peperangan.

Dengan berat hati sang raja menerima keputusannya, mengingat Shikamaru banyak berjasa atas kerajaan pria itu juga diberikan beberapa bidang tanah dan rumah sebagai hadiah di akhir masa kerjanya.

"Tapi apa kau yakin dengan semua keputusanmu ini?" tanya Chouji yang tak habis pikir, ini bukan pertama kalinya Shikamaru bertindak diluar dugaan.

"Maaf Chouji. Sekarang semua kuserahkan padamu," jawab Shikamaru yang kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan benteng kerajaan Konoha.

Shikamaru melangkah mantap berjalan pergi meninggalkan benteng kerajaan Konoha. Tak ada lagi _armor_ besi yang biasa ia kenakan, tak ada lagi pedang yang biasa melapisi tangannya, apa yang lebih penting baginya sekarang bukan lagi kekuasaan ataupun kemenangan melainkan sebuah keinginan yang teramat simpel—ia hanya ingin istirahat seharian, menikmati semua hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Bersama semua pikiran itu Shikamaru terhenti … tepat di hadapan sebuah tempat yang sedari tadi ia ingin tuju—hutan terlarang.

Pria itu melangkah terus melewati sisa pepohonan yang terbakar menuju bagian tengah hutan. Ia berjongkok, menggali sedikit tanah, lalu memindahkan sebuah pohon kecil dari wadah kulit binatang yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Pria itu lalu menutupnya dan mencarikan air untuk pohon muda itu, lalu setelah selesai menyiramnya Shikamaru pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan sepeninggalnya, pohon muda itu pelan-pelan menumbuhkan ranting yang kemudian menyangga beberapa daun—sebuah cikal bakal alam yang baru.

…

…

**THE END?**

**A/N:** Fic ini kemungkinan—masih mungkin yaa, akan ada sequelnya dan diusahakan Multichap juga. Well, kalau kalian memang mengiginkannya aku akan mengusahakan sebisa mungkin. Jadi, semua tergantung respon para _reader_ & _fanficcer_ semua yang hadir ke fanfiksi ini :P _Did you like it_? _Or not_?

Btw, maaf aku ngga menuliskan _adegan pernyataan perasaan_ hingga akhir cerita … udah terlalu _mainstream_ :D #PLAK. Yah, maaf atas segala kekurangannya, RnR yaa :)


End file.
